Me in the Naruto World? Ha! What could go wrong?
by tarry908
Summary: Aria and bria were simply on their way to the park when they were sucked up in the naruto world!  Will this be a love story? honestly i don't know, but comment if you want me to continue!  rated M incase my mind wonders!
1. Chapter 1

I sniggered and continued to write crack fanfic about sasuke. As I finished typing the last sentence I heard the doorbell ring. "Who the fuck is at my door this early in the morning!"I muttered to myself

angrily since I had been interrupted while I was in the fanfic writing zone. I stood from my seat and

briefly glanced at my alarm clock to see it was about 10:15. This was quit early for me since, on the

weekends, I didn't get up until at least 3 in the afternoon on account I stay up to about 3 in the morning.

I trotted down the steps, into the living room and walked over to the front door. I quickly threw it open only to idmediantly slam it close when I saw who it was. "Aw c'mon, let me innnn!" The girl outside my

door wined. I signed. "What!" I practically yelled in her face after reopening the door. She looked a bit taken back at first and replied "Well, someone's being a little bitch today!" I signed once again. "Sorry

Bria, it's just…my little sis woke me up at like 8 in the morning today."I said. "Huh… well, I just

came to ask if you want to go to the park with me to bother random civilians?" she said. "Of course! Just let me grab my things!" I said enthusiastically. I loved playing pranks and bothering people for no reason!

I grabbed my messenger bag, put on my converse and went back over to the door. "Ready to go!" I said suddenly happy.

After about 5 min of walking I realized we were walking toward the forest. "why are we headed toward the forest?" I questioned Bria."I figured we could take to short-cut today" She answered. We haven't

been to the forest in about 5 years because our parents deemed it "unsafe" to go there. After walking

through the forest I started to see why we weren't allowed there. There was very thick foiledge and so

many random tree branches just hanging around I had to duck most of the time. Every now and then I would trip or stumble on a giant tree root as well. This place was definitely NOT safe for young children.

Me and Bria came to a medium sized clearing where there was a giant tree stump right in the middle."Hey! Someone chopped down our old tree house!" Bria said loudly breaking me away from my

thoughts. For some reason, I couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen. And as if right on cue Bria started staring at the sky with her mouth gaping wide open.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Bria simply points toward the sky. I look up and narrow my eyes.

"what the hell?" I whisper to myself. There, right in the middle of the sky, hovering above us, was a large

black rip in the sky. *How is that even possible? * I thought to myself.

Suddenly it got larger, and larger, and became a swirling black vortex of doom, also known as a black hole. It began to rapidly suck up any nearby objects, including me.

.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Naruto World

Shit.

That's what I felt like, shit.

I was hurting all over, dirty, injured, and on top of all that, I had to deal with the akatsuki.

But before I go any further, I suppose I should start where I left off. The portal, vertex, black hole, whatever the fuck you want to call it, I was being sucked into it and it wasn't pleasant. My hands were firmly latched onto Bria's but that only lead to Bria being sucked in as well.

It was dark and cold inside the black hole, and it didn't help that I had low iron in my blood (which makes me even colder). I then realized something; I had no idea where Bria was.

I closed my eyes and floated through complete darkness. There wasn't a single sound and the unnatural quietness was beginning to bother me.

I growled. "This is boring!" I muttered to myself and opened my eyes. I REALLY wish I hadn't, because right above me were clouds and the bright shining sun….mocking me. And you know what? It really hadn't occurred to me that I was falling until a I fell right through a cloud.

Now what I did might seem stupid to you, that's because it is, but I started panicking and flailing my arms around like an idiot.

As I got closer, and closer, to the ground I panicked more and more, until I started falling through trees. I would've made a reference to the phrase "you look like you fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down" if it wasn't for the fact I was the one falling.

By the time I reached the ground, or should I say bush, because that's where I landed, I had various scraps, bruises, and cuts, and multiple rips in my nice clothes which consisted of a yellow and orange colored hoddie, a somewhat tight white long sleeved shirt, some white Capri pants, and a pair of yellow converse.

I glared up at the sky and raised my middle finger. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled at no one in particular to let out my frustrations.

"WOW" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to my right to see Bria. "You look like shit." She said. "Oh wow, thanks a lot Bria, that most certainly boosts my confidence." I said sarcastically. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry, that was supposed to stay in my thoughts." She said apologetically. "Just help me out" I said. Bria nodded and pulled me out of the bush.

"Now," I started, "We should figure out where we a- I paused and stared wide eyed at what stood before me. I tried my best not to go all fangirl crazy.

"Itachi," I said successfully sounding calm and sane. "Who the fudge are you, you red eyed freak and fish-faced weirdo?" Bria said in way that sounded like she was trying to be as rude as humanly possible.

I mentally face palmed. God, if there's anything I told Bria to NEVER do, it was piss off the akatsuki, and that was strike one. Two more strikes and she'll be dead by the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped by the Akatsuki

So, back where we left off, staring into the eyes of death! Ok, maybe that was a little too dramatic.

"Bria!" I hissed. "What?" She asked, completely clueless. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Those are the Akatsuki! S-rank criminals that could kill us!" She scoffed.

"What's an S-rank criminal?"

"Do you ever pay attention to ANYTHING I tell you?"

"….No."

"An S-rank criminal is- I paused and look over at the two Akatsuki. I had completely forgot about their super ninja hearing. I stood up straight and looked them in the eye.

"Sorry if my friend here has offended you" I said sending Bria signals with my eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse us we'll just be on our w-3!" I yelled and dashed off in a random direction, Bria did the same. We were both on the track team and the fastest.

I actually thought I could get away from the ninjas…until I realized Itachi was running right after me.

I looked over my shoulders to see Itachi was gaining on me. I looked back forward and BAM! I had crashed right into a tree, face first. "SHIT! That fucking hurts!" I yelled and stumbled backwards a bit

and tripped. I fell right on my ass. "Damn inanimate objects stepping in my way!" I mumbled while holding my nose. I glared at the tree until Itachi stepped in the way. He was glaring at me like I did

something wrong. "what?" I asked. In what seemed like a millisecond a kunai was pressed my neck.

I heard a loud scream break the silence. *looks like Kisame caught Bria* I thought to myself.

"I suggest you tell me all that you know of the Akatsuki." Itachi said in a low, threatening voice.

I broke out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH…. NO." I said seriously. "Do you really think threatening to

kill me is going to make me want to tell you ANYTHING?" I asked. It seemed like Itachi was going to make a move to slice my throat open, but he put his kunai away and stood up. I raised an eyebrow.

Not even a second later Kisame walked through the bushes with Bria slung over his shoulder like his samehada. "DAAAYUM! We're screwed." I said.

"We're taking them with us. They could know important information on the Akatsuki." Itachi said in monotone. "Wait…WHAT! YOU CAN'T TAKE US HOSTAGE! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU DAMN WALKING PIECE OF SEAFOOD!" I yelled as Kisame picked me up by the caller of my shirt.

They began to walk off when I noticed my massager bag laying on the ground.

"Wait! At least let me take my massager bag!" I wined.

"What's so important in it that you can't leave it behind?" Itachi asked

"That's none of your god damn business!"I shouted.

Yeah, I suppose I could've said that a little bit different, either way Itachi was suspicious of me.

He flipped open my massager bag and started to go through my stuff.

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT THE FUCK!

The first thing to be pulled out….my phone. Itachi look at me with a look that seem to say 'what the fuck is this' but I decided to be a smartass and play dumb. "What is this?" Itachi asked. "Huh, what is what?" I

said. "This object here." Itachi said holding up my phone and I, being an expert at telling how someone

really feels, could tell how irritated he was, even if he didn't show it. "Ohhh, you mean that!" I said like a total retard and Bria giggled while I smirked. "It's called a phone, dumbass" I said. Itachi glared at me.

Score one for me! I successfully pissed off the weasel. "And what does this 'phone' do?' He questioned. Bria laughed at how clueless he was, but idmediantly shut up after receiving a glare from Kisame. I

paused and began to think things over. In fan fiction, whenever you said 'to communicate with others' or

something like that, you got your phone , I did the somewhat smart thing and said, "It's used to play games duh." My mouth was gaping wide open when my phone disappeared in the vastness of

Itachi's cloak. "WHAT…THE…FUCK" I said "What? Are you against fun or some shit?" Itachi seemed to only ignore me and continued to go through my stuff. I scoffed. "asshole" I muttered. Bria chuckled.

The next item pulled out, my I-pod. Itachi looked at me. "It's used to play music." I said. Itachi dropped it back in and pulled out my notebook. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I yelled before he opened it.

Shiiiiittttt. I had drawn pictures of all the Akatsuki members in there and some really perverted pics that I NEVER wanted anyone other than me and Bria to see. "Um Ita-whatsyourface I really don't think you want to look in there."

Bria said worriedly. Itachi seemed to momentarily think about what she said before he flipped through a few pages. "Hmmm…" he said and continued to look through. Suddenly his eyes grew slightly wide in

surprise and he quickly closed it and put it back in. Bria sniggered while I lowered my head.

"Why do you have this?" he asked. I looked up to see he had pulled out a butcher knife. "Yeah, why DO you have that?" Bria asked.

"What? I use it as protection, is that so unusual?" I said. Itachi dropped it to the ground and closed my bag.

He hesitantly walked over to me and held out my bag. I quickly snatched it away from him and shot him a glare before being dropped on my ass by Kisame.

An hour.

That's how long we've been walking and I was bored out my FUCKING mind. "Hey fish face" I said poking Kisame. He tried to ignore me and pretend like I wasn't there. I continued to poke him until he snapped.

"WHAT!" he yelled at me. "Well gosh, you don't have to yell; I only wanted to say hi." I said crossing

my arms. Kisame glared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd most certainly be dead.

"GOD, you kidnapped me and refuse to stop to let me rest, the LEAST you could do is entertain me." I said. Silence. They were ignoring me, and man do I hate that, so I started to sing a song about Sasuke just to see if it would bother Itachi.

Sasuke...  
>Sasuke...<br>Sasuke...

I Represent Uchiha, Most Awesome of Ninjas  
>Poor Master Splinter, Autumn or Winter<br>Cause to offend ya, I'm not kyuubi  
>My claws will end ya, pause to remember...<br>SASUKE!

Some get the creeps when my blade is out  
>Because one cut dissects the lungs of a mouse<br>Yes!  
>You gotta see me to know your fate<br>That night, I don't sleep, I wait  
>Avenging Ninja willing to shock ya'<br>Leave the rest up to the doctors  
>Yes, Yes, I am doing the proverb<br>Sakura-chan is feeling to get knocked up

Following me makes you obvious  
>Three miles ago, you entered my consciousness<br>Soft and solid, both at once  
>My touch is wrathful and majestic<br>Cuz I am the best, YES!

An expert, a genius  
>I hone my skills in the flames of passion, Yes!<br>My grace will embrace the iris  
>I use my hands to touch the lightning<p>

My Name is Sasuke  
>My Name is Sasuke<br>My Name is Sasuke  
>The King of Sharingan<p>

Who am I? SASUKE!  
>Who am I? SASUKE!<br>Who am I? SASUKE!  
>Who am I? SASUKE!<p>

Of all ninjas, I am the most successful one  
>Summoning beasts, canine to cut the thumb<br>Leaf off, branch sliced  
>Leaf cut, wind pure<br>Excellence is my only sin

The scream of a thousand birds is glory  
>Yet, get chopped and shocked when I use Chidori<br>Any killer bee, please bring, I will sting them  
>Please witness the King of Sharingan<p>

One blink splits cells in an elephant  
>Six blinks will implode brains of a mammal<br>I am not evil, I am not good  
>I serve this Earth, as flesh and blood<br>But with a purpose

Following me makes you obvious  
>Three miles ago, you entered my consciousness<br>Soft and solid, both at once  
>My touch is wrathful and majestic<br>Cuz I am the best, YES!

An expert, a genius  
>I hone my skills in the flames of passion, Yes!<br>My grace will embrace the iris  
>I use my hands to touch the lightning<p>

My Name is Sasuke  
>My Name is Sasuke<br>My Name is Sasuke  
>The King of Sharingan<p>

Who am I? SASUKE!  
>Who am I? SASUKE!<br>Who am I? SASUKE!  
>Who am I? SASUKE!<p>

The song was by Eddie Rath and it's pretty awesome. I signed. "This song doesn't really fit Sasuke though. After all, he's like the gayest motherfucker ever." I said sending Itachi a smirk. I have to say, Sasuke is my favorite person ever and it nearly breaks my heart to say such a thing, but I HAVE to piss off Itachi.

Itachi managed to keep up his emotionless façade until Kisame chuckled at my comment. Itachi shot him an intimidating look and Kisame went quiet. I scoffed. "Wuss." I muttered. Kisame frowned. "Shut up."

he said. I smirked. "Make me." I said. He grasped his Samehada. "Kisame." Itachi said. Kisame mumbled some word before he let go. A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I glanced over at Bria. "Hey Kisame." she said. Kisame reluctantly looked over at her.

"HUG ATTACK!" I yelled and attempted to hug Itachi. Both of the shinobi were caught off guard when me and Bria tried to attack them…with hugs. Bria, of course, succeeded considering Kisame was too much of an idiot to react quick enough, while I… completely failed.

Itachi used his stupid substitution jutsu to get away. "ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

"Get off of me you stupid brat!" Kisame said angrily, trying to get Bria off of him.

Bria let go and fell backwards on her ass next to me and we both burst out laughing. "God job!" I said

giving Bria a wink and a thumbs up like Konata from Lucky Star. We laughed even more until Itachi was hovering over us with his sharingan activated. "SSSSSHIHHHIIITTTT!" I said. *this ain't good. "BRIA LOOK AWAY!" I yelled quickly as I could but it was too late, we were both knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5 A Way To Escape!

I woke up with a serious headache and found myself staring at black hair. I rubbed my head and looked over at Kisame to see Bria still asleep on his shoulders. Then it hit me, that DAMN uchiha knocked me out!

"YOU DAMN UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM! THAT'S WHY NOBODY FUCKING LIKES YOU! BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS KNOCK THEM OUT WITH YOUR….GOD DAMN! My fucking head hurts!" I yelled holding my head at the end of the sentence.

I winced. "Damn, she's awake." Kisame said frowning. "Hey you, yeah you, shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood, and how long have we been walking?" I asked.

Kisame glared at me and didn't answer. "Yo weasel, how long is it until we get to this damn Akatsuki base, er hideout?" I asked Itachi. He seem like he didn't want to answer but said,

"We've been traveling for a day; we should arrive in about two more days if we don't run into any obstacles and take few breaks." I scrunched up nose as if I smelled something horrible.

*Oooo, that's not good, I gotta find a way to escape.* "Hey weasel, I can walk on my o- I was cut off by Itachi dropping me. "HEY! That's no way to treat a lady as small and fragile as me!" I said a little louder than nesseriary. "Kisame, go and refill the water." Itachi ordered while holding out his canteen.

Kisame sat Bria down on the ground and grabbed the canteen and was about to walk off and leave me here with this deranged lunatic, sooo, I stood up and ran after him. "Why are you following me?" Kisame questioned. "I'm thirsty." I lied, well, not completely.

We came to a large clearing where there was a beautiful crystal clear lake. I really wanted to wash up, because I probably looked like shit, but there was no way I was washing up in front of Kisame, just HELL to the NO. As Kisame walked over to the lake I couldn't help but notice some weird purple berries.

I quickly ran over to the bush and grabbed one. I was really tempted to eat it and was about to when Kisame told me to stop. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"If you eat those, even one, you could be knocked out for hours." Kisame said, but only to frown and be filled with regret after telling me.

"Ohhh" I said dropping the berry to the ground. As soon as he turned his back I picked a hand full of berries and stuffed then in the secret compartment in my massager bag where I kept my inhaler, refills, and….marshmallows? *How long have I had marshmallows in here?*

I closed my bag and walked over to Kisame. I got down on my knees and looked at my reflection. I was covered in dirt stains and in need of new clothes, but at least I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. I drunk some water and splashed some on my face.

*Well, I feel a little cleaner* I thought to myself. Me and Kisame started to walk back to where Itachi and Bria were when a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Kisame." I said. "What?" He asked. "Can I have some water?" I asked.

He was about to hand me Itachi's canteen, which was black, but quickly switched it up and gave me the blue one, which was his and turned his back on me. Wrong move.

I quietly pull out some berries and squashed them, sending the juice into the canteen. *I really hope it doesn't have a taste* I thought to myself while closing the canteen.

I wiped the berry juice onto my dirt stained jacket and hoped he wouldn't notice, then tapped on his shoulder. Kisame turned around and snatched the canteen away from me. *Now to get Itachi*


	6. Chapter 6 We're actually getting away!

After arriving back at what apparently was our new camp ground I ran over to Bria. "Bria!" I whispered loudly. "What?" She asked only for me to tell her to keep her voice down. "What?" She repeated in a low whisper.

"There's something I need to tell you!" I answered. Bria raised an eyebrow. "When we get to their stupid little hideout, let me do all the talking!" I told her sternly and with the most serious face I could make.

She smirked, but nodded which led me to believe that she had something planned. Which wasn't a good thing, but I decided to ignore the nagging feeling she was gonna do something stupid in the near distant future.

After getting comfortable at our camp for tonight, I began to think of ways to drug Itachi with the berries, but then it occurred to me.

Just do it the same way I did to Kisame! But not now, they're watching me. I let out a loud yawn and laid down on a nice little pile of leaves and went to sleep. I woke up early, and I mean EARLY the next morning. So early, Kisame and Bria were still asleep.

That only left me and Itachi awake. "Sooo, how are you?" I said trying to start a conversation with the anti-social Uchiha freak. He didn't reply. "Fine then, I didn't wanna talk to you anyways." I said somewhat pissed and turned my back to him.

*Oh wait, the water!* I thought to myself. "Hey Itachi, can I have some water?" I asked looking back at him. He reluctantly tossed me his black canteen.

"Thank you!" I singed happily. I than turned my back to him again. I pulled out some berries and squashed them sending the juice into the canteen, than tilted it up in the air, making it look like I was drinking it.

I screwed the top back on wiped my mouth and tossed the canteen to Itachi. He easily caught it and stared at me suspiciously. I simply shot him an innocent look and laid down. "Wake me up when that lazy fat ass and Kisame wake up."

I said sheepishly and went back to bed. I had grown pretty use to sleeping one hard surfaces because I always ended up falling asleep on the floor at home, so it didn't bother me.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked and realized that I was one Kisame's shoulder. "Hey Mr. Freak of nature, put me down!" I said. "Gladly, you're heavy!" He said with a frown and literally threw me on the ground like he was throwing trash in a garbage can.

I shot him a glare and muttered "Fuck you" as I was standing up. I continued to walk with the group while wondering when the berries would kick in and if they had drunk any water while I was asleep. I heard a loud thud from behind me making me jump. *Damn, Kisame shakes the whole damn Earth when he falls!* I thought to myself after looking back.

Kisame was down for the count! "Kisa-" Itachi started but placed his hand on his head and shot me a glare before he too was knocked out.

Me and Bria looked at the unconscious Akatsuki and than at each other. "What did you do?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just used my superior intellect to concoct a plan to knock them out with berries." I answered.

"Ugh, stop using big words, they make my head hurt, explain it in an easier way." Bria said with a frown.

"Well, dumbass, I drugged them with berries I found in the forest." I said with a 'duh' look on my face. "See, wasn't that easier to say?" Bria said completely ignoring my insult.

I than remembered my phone and searched Itachi's Akatsuki cloak until I found it, then stole some of his weapons and smiled at Bria. "Lets run before they wake up, we need to get to Konoha or Suna." I said. Bria nodded and didn't even bother to ask what and where were Konoha and Suna, which means she's pretty worn out.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to Konoha!

Me and Bria had been walking and taking short breaks every now and then for 3 days now. "So…this Konoha place….just where then hell is it?" Bria asked breaking the unnerving silence between us.

To be honest, I was paranoid that Itachi and Kisame would find us and kick our ass. I began to think about Bria's question, wondering how to answer it, when I realized we were in an all too familiar place.

The training grounds! "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. "WHAT!"Bria yelled just as loud. "We're almost there!" I said excitedly looking around. "Alright! I know we're going to beat Kakashi sensei this time!" I heard an all too familiar hyper voice say from the distance.

"Naruto! Stop being so loud!" A female said. "Oh GOD" I muttered. Just as I said that they walked through the bushes. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Huh? Who are you? And what's with those weird clothes?" Naruto said. "NARUTO!" Sakura said. "OUR clothes are weird? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Who the hell wears orange jumpsuits? How out of date." Bria said. I quickly elbowed her in the side. "OW! That hurt! WHAT was that for?" She yelled. "Shut up!" I hissed.

I looked back at team seven. Shippuden! I thought to myself. We were defiantly in Naruto Shippuden era judging from their outfits, but what time? "Is Gaara still the Kazekage?" I asked. They all gave my suspicious look, except Naruto. "Yes" Kakashi answered. So Sasori is still alive! "What do you mean 'still'?" Sakura asked. I laughed nervously. "Oh nothing" I said.

"Just where are you too from? You two are certainly not Konoha citizens." Kakashi said. "We're from Ameri-" I quickly covered Bria's mouth. "We're from Americagakure" I answered calmly.

"I've never heard of it" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes. "Oh, it's uh, VERY small and destroyed. Everyone died except me and my friend here." I said gesturing to Bria.

GOD, that sounds so fucking stupid, I thought to myself. "Oh, so you have no where to stay?" Kakashi asked. "No, we've been wondering from place to place for ages now. We are dirty, hungry, and very tired Kakashi." I said only to regret it. "How did you know my name?" Kakashi asked.

"Ummm, that blonde kid said it before!" I said. "Ok, what are your names?" He asked. "Aria Richardson and-" Bria swiftly cut me off. "AND I'm Bria Crossling!" She said.

They gave us a weird look. "What?" She asked. "It's a Japanese thing" I said. She nodded but was still visibly confused. Kakashi cleared his throat making everyone look at him.

"Well, that's an odd name. I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said. I nodded. "I'm _Naruto Uzumaki!" __Naruto said, loud and proud. "I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said with a smile. _

_Bitch, I thought to myself. I never liked her. "We can take you to Konoha to see the Hokage." Kakashi said. I nodded. _

_After a while, we made it to the Hokage's mansion. We had a LONG conversation and it seems Tsunade didn't like Bria afterwards. We got to stay at Kakashi's place, and man was this gonna be hella fun! I signed._

_ It had been 1 day now and Kakashi wasn't here. _

_Today was the bell test thing that me and Bria had apparently interrupted yesterday, so he was at the training grounds. I was lying on the couch with Bria sitting at the end. _

_We were both wearing these plain clothes Kakashi had got us to wear while our old clothes were being washed. I wonder when those damn Akatsuki are gonna show up! I thought to myself._

_With Kisame and Itachi-_

_Itachi was the first to wake up. He had quit the headache too. He looked around for his Akatsuki cloak which he found in a nearby bush. "It seems they took both mine and Kisame's weapons." He muttered. Itachi looked over at Kisame to see him just starting to wake up. _

_"What happened?" He started. "They drugged us." Itachi stated. Kisame growled and started to go on about how he would brutally murder them the next time he saw them._

_ "They are apparently smarter than we thought and not to be taken lightly."Itachi said in monotone. "How do we track them down?" Kisame said. "They have no chakra signature." "Kisame, we're going back to base." Itachi said secretly dreading having to face leader._

_He would surely be angry at them for returning without the girls, but they wouldn't be able to find them without the help of the other Akatsuki. _

_After arriving back at base, and facing an angry Pein, Itachi along with Kisame went to the meeting room where the rest of the Akatsuki were. _

_"Itachi, do you have any idea where they may be?" Pein asked. "I assume they are in Konoha considering it was the closest to the area." Itachi answered. Pein nodded. _

_"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori, you are all to head to Konohagakure in search of them." Pein stated. "What do they look like?" Pein asked._

_ "One is named Bria. She has dark red hair and brown eyes. She has one distinctive trait, her earrings, which is a sun with a face. The other has light brown hair and green eyes with two freckles on each side of her face." Itachi answered. _

_Pein nodded again. "The rest of you are to continue with your mission and to look out for these two girls. You are all dismissed." Pein said. Everyone nodded and left. _

_Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori left quickly on their journey to find the two girls. _


	8. Chapter 8 Kidnapped Again! WTF

Life was good! It has been 3 days and not a single problem!

"I'm surprised they haven't showed up yet" I said happily. Me and Bria were at the training grounds. Naruto was here a few min ago and we trained with him and me and Bria were horrible ninjas.

"We should probably get back before they start wondering where we are." Bria said. I nodded and began to walk off with her when all of a sudden there was an explosion!

I groaned. "What the hell" I said angrily, wondering just who in the hell had attacked us. "You brat, we were supposed to be discreet! Those damn ANBU probably know off our presence now!" I heard a voice say. Wait…is that Sasori I wondered. Once the dust cleared, I could clearly see them.

Deidara and Sasori. "Oh, so that damn ginger sent you two?" I asked with a smirk as I began to stand. "Sorry, un. I didn't think it would be that loud." Deidara said. I swear Sasori face palmed inside of Haruko. "Baka, it's an explosion! How did you not think it would be that loud!" Sasori said.

It was weird. He was calm, but yelling at the same time. I coughed. "Um, hello, have you forgotten about me?" I asked. They turned their attention to me who was now fully standing.

"If she's hurt Leader-sama is going to kill you" Sasori said. I looked around to find Bria gone. My guess, Itachi and Kisame came with them and they kidnapped Bria after the explosion. I frowned. "Assholes" I muttered. I turned my attention to Deidara as a thought crossed my mind.

"Man, I always wanted to do this!" I said excitedly. Before Deidara could even poof away I ran up to him and kicked him right in his crotch. "BITCH!" was the only word to come out of his mouth before he fell over.

"Oh, what do you know, he IS a boy" I said with a smug grin as I stood over him. Deidara reached into his bag were he kept his clay. "Deidara" Sasori said calmly.

"But she- "We were specifically told NOT to hurt her." Sasori said cutting him off. Deidara gave me the king of all glares. I heard a rustling sound to my left and turn my head toward that direction.

"What happened to you?" Kisame questioned as he and Itachi walked out of a bush. I saw him holding Bria.

"What the FU- I stopped in mid sentence when Sasori's tail wrap itself around my waist and hosted me up into the air. "HEY, LET ME GO!" I yelled. I avoided struggling because his tall was fucking sharp, and the tip had poison on it. "No" was his blunt response.

Deidara managed to stand but was still noticeably in pain. "She kicked me in the- "Crotch" I answered for him and received a glare. Kisame seem to hold in a laugh and Itachi, just barely, smirked but it turned into that unemotional expression he gave most people. "Because of Deidara's loud explosion, the ANBU are on their way here. So, we are to leave, now." Itachi said in monotone.

Everyone except me and Bria nodded. The Akatsuki left the area with me and Bria.


	9. Chapter 9 Messing with Deidara

"Bored bored, I'm so bored. I'm so motherfuckin bored." I said repeatedly. "Would you shut up! Un" Deidara yelled at me.

"Oh, is Dei-dei on her period this month? Or are you just mad Sasori won't go gay for your ass?" I said with a smirk. Deidara's face turned like 5 different shades of red and I swear I thought he was about to blow.

I could hear snickers coming from the front from Kisame and Bria. "Let it go brat. Leader will probably kill her anyways."Sasori said.

I scoffed. "I bet you all my fuckin money that Ginger won't do shit." I said confidently. "Why are you so confident he won't?" Sasori asked. "Because Magneto won't think of a lying a finger on me when he finds out how much I know."I answered. "Just how much do you know" Sasori said.

"I know you're actually a redhead with brown eyes and not some old geezer." I said. I felt Sasori's tail tighten a little. "What else?" he asked. "That old hag Chiyo is your grandmother and you're a living puppet." I said. I could tell Sasori was now VERY suspicious of me, but it was only him since the others were in front of us and didn't hear our conversation.

Everything went silent and of course, I hate silence so. "Hey can I walk now?" I asked aloud. No response. "Oh c'mon, there are 4 of you. How could I out run all of you guys?"I said.

"Sasori" Itachi said. Sasori dropped me on the ground. It was weird how just saying someone's name could translate into 'put her down'.

I stood up and briefly glared at Sasori for just dropping me like that, then proceeded to walk with the group. I ran up to where Kisame and Itachi were to see Bria was asleep.

I frowned, my partner in crime was asleep. I guess I'll just have to annoy the Akatsuki on my own. I slowed down my pace to where I was walking next to Deidara.

"So, can I play with your clay?" I asked with a smile that would make middle aged women go 'awww, how cute'. "No-un. My clay is for making art, not playing with and making disfigured people." He said. I was kinda surprised that he already knew what I wanted to do with the clay.

"Fine then, I'll start singing."I said smirking. I could hear a groan from Kisame which only made me smirk more. "This one is for DEIDARA bitches!" I said loudly and I started sing I'm a Barbie girl.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress Deidara everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." I sang, and EVERYONE was annoyed which made me sing louder.

It was only 1 minute before Kisame yelled "Deidara! Give her the clay!" "But-" Deidara started but was cut off by Sasori. "NOW brat." Deidara signed, defeated and handed me the bag of clay.

I stopped singing and put the bag on my waist. "Awesome!" I said excitedly and started on my masterpiece.

What these guys didn't know was that I was good at art. Bad at everything else, but good at art. After a good 20 minutes of silence I was finished, I had sculpted Yahiko Pein perfectly!

"Deidara. Deidara!" I yelled. "What! Un" He asked. "LOOK!" I said holding it up to his face. 


End file.
